


Long Day

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 8/13 - Freeform, AkuRoku Day, Fluff, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuggling on the couch after a long day of walking about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY AKUROKU DAY YA'LL
> 
> Requested by my bestfriend!

“I didn’t think it was possible for there to be blisters on blisters like this before.” Axel grumbled, reaching down to rub at his right foot as he bent over from his spot on the couch. He heard the door to his and Roxas’s apartment click shut and then the familiar sound of the deadbolt sliding home

“To be fair, we walked around for nearly 8 hours.” Roxas commented as he flopped down onto the couch next to the redhead and promptly leaned against the taller male. “It was a lot of fun though.” He added with a yawn, rubbing at his face. Feeling Axel shift, he moved with him and cuddled closer as arms went around him firmly. “And we did end up walking from one end of to the other quite a few times.” The theme park had ended up being a lot larger than both of them had anticipated and subsequently spent a lot more time walking than they wanted to. He felt more than heard Axel hum in agreement as he was pulled further into the redhead’s lap.

“I don’t know why they couldn’t meet up with us when they found out we were on the other side of the park.” Axel grumbled, rolling his eyes as he situated Roxas to lay against him as he maneuvered them to lay on the couch with the blond on top of him as he lay on his back. Placing one hand on the other’s lower back, he trailed his other hand up to the mess of blond spikes to thread his fingers lazily through them. “But it was fun. Most fun I think I’ve had in quite a while.”

A sleepy laugh emitted from Roxas as he tilted his head up slightly to look at the redhead. “Really? Thought you had fun at the haunted house a few months back.” He was teasing Axel. He remembered how scared the taller male had been the entire time.

“We don’t talk about that. We made a promise, Rox.” Axel said defensively, almost whining as he pinched his side playfully and got a squeak out of the younger male in response. He’ll take that a win for now. They fell into a comfortable silence as Axel continued to run his fingers through Roxas’s hair and Roxas started to fall asleep, fighting it off as best as he could.

A yawn finally broke through after what felt like ages of him trying to fight it of. “Ax, you’re gon’ make me fall ‘sleep here.” He mumbled, his words slurring together. “It’s only 7. We still have things we need t’do t’day.”

“I hear ya.” Axel whispered, feeling the sleep slowly creeping in as well. “Just gotta water the plants right?” His fingers resumed their previous action of gently caressing the messy spikes, his eye lids finally drooping shut. 

“And take out th’trash and get groceries.” Came Roxas’s slurred response but he didn’t make a move to get up either.

“Later.” Was Axel’s hushes response as he physically felt Roxas fight off the yawn this time. “Nap first.”

“We nap now we aren’t getting up until tomorrow.” Was Roxas’s tired response as he cracked open an eye to peer up at the redhead. “And you know it.”

“I’m not really seeing an issue with that honestly. I haven’t felt this sore in a while.” Axel muttered, yawning quietly as he held onto the smaller male a little tighter. “I’m also not feeling you move to get up.” He got some sort of muffled response, making him chuckle quietly before he pressed his lips against the top of the blonde’s head. 

“Fair enough. We can nap and then get things done later…tomorrow.” Roxas said, yawning loudly now before nuzzling his face into the redhead’s chest with a content sigh. “Mm, g’night, Ax.”

“Night, Rox.” Axel whispered, kissing the top of Roxas’s head one more time as he felt Roxas finally give into the clutches of sleep as the blonde’s body went practically limp against him. It didn’t take long before he let sleep take over as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Those plants? Haven’t been watered in a week anyway.  
> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
